


Bombs Away

by motorcitydreams



Series: Tumblr ficlets & drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Phone Sex, Pining Sam, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Sneaky Dean Winchester, Stanford Era, Wincest Love Week, wow that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: Just a series of little ficlets and drabbles I posted to Tumblr, for Wincest Love Week. Themes will vary. Also, if I have tagged anything incorrectly, please let me know.





	1. First Kiss

< _Prompt: treehouse_

The first time Sam is kissed by Dean, it's in a treehouse. It's the middle of summer, down in Georgia, and it's hot and humid and Sam can feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck. He's sitting cross legged, across from Dean, and Dean is leaning over him, his hands on either side of Sam's face, cupping it gently as his lips slide over Sam's. 

Sam figures that Dean has probably kissed a ton of girls by this point, so he doesn't expect Dean to be as into this kiss as he is. But Dean is kissing Sam like it is his entire reason for being there, as though Sam is a reverent creature he can never get enough of. Sam feels awkward and clumsy--he doesn't know what to do with his tongue and he can't breathe properly--but Dean doesn't mind. He's patient with Sam, shows him what to do with his tongue, and when he finally pulls away, he's smiling.

For as long as he lives, Sam will never forget that kiss. Never. He dates and kisses a few girls over the years, some good, some bad, but nobody ever compares to Dean.

And when Dean drags him up and into the treehouse in Bobby's backyard on Sam's 23rd birthday and kisses him breathless, Sam feels like he could do this for the rest of his life and be satisfied.


	2. Sick fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is quite grouchy when he's sick. Sam is clingy.

Nobody likes getting sick. Dean hates it in particular. He will buy over the counter cold medication and stock up on enough orange juice to survive an apocalypse and deny until his dying breath that he’s sick. Sick is not something that he can afford to be in his line of work, but there’s no way one can really anticipate it happening.

Dean is even grouchier than usual when he’s sick. His short fuse is nonexistent, he has no filter, and he just wants to be left alone. Sam, by contrast, gets clingy when he’s sick. Dean doesn’t mind taking care of Sammy and making sure he has had enough to eat and drink, but sometimes he just needs his space. The guy is always following him around or coming into Dean’s bedroom (if they’re at the bunker) and flopping down on the bed. They already spend 24 hours a day, 7 days a week together and Dean doesn’t mind that, really he doesn’t, but Jesus Christ, Sam can be so whiny when he’s sick. 

Sam has to make sure when Dean’s sick that he remembers to eat, and he’s always hovering. He constantly takes Dean’s temperature, asks him if he took his medicine, changes his sheets. It’s quite cute, actually, Sam mothering Dean, though Dean will never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nervous!Sam at Stanford._

Sam's twenty, lonely, and terrified. He knows it's kind of stupid--after all, he's in college, it's not as though he's hunting down a wendigo--but he's scared to death. Orientation isn't something new, he's done it before, but for some reason, this year is different. He feels different, like he became a completely different person over the summer. Sam feels, as he takes a deep breath and walks into the student union, that everyone will notice how uncomfortable he is. That everyone will be staring at him, and whispering. His anxiety dissipated years ago (or at least he thought), but it's back full force, now.

Once in the student union, Sam decides to make his way to the punch bowl, praying that it's been spiked. His mouth drops open at the sight in front of him. Dean's standing there, looking like he's right at home, and Sam feels like he's been punched in the gut. His brother flashes a smile at him, those gorgeous green eyes crinkling at the corners, and steps forward.

"Heya, Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam croaks. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was gonna let you do this alone, did you?" Dean's smile is warm and his fingers light along Sam's wrist. "C'mon, Sammy, you know me better than that."

"But..." Sam doesn't know what to say. 

"I tell ya what," Dean says, leaning in to speak softly into Sam's ear. "After this is over, I'll take you somewhere to maybe catch a movie? My treat." His lips drag slowly across Sam's earlobe, and Sam has to fight back a whimper. It's been so long since they've had any physical contact. He thought that, after over a prolonged period of absence, he'd kicked that addiction, but he's now realizing how dead wrong he was.

"O-okay." Sam responds, nodding furiously. "S-sure. that sounds good, Dean."

Dean smiles, squeezes Sam's hand.

Orientation only lasts an hour, but Dean never lets go of Sam's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Dean is sneaky.

_because I love sneaky Dean. Sam does too, really._

Sometimes, Dean would tell Sam to wait in the car while he went inside to get a room for them. He wasn’t entirely honest when he would tell Sam that there was only one queen or one king left–in fact, sometimes Dean would lie and tell the hotel clerks that he and Sam were together (which is why they’d make jokes about them being a couple, and Dean would pretend to be all confused when secretly, the whole thing was his idea), sometimes he would slip them a generous tip to give them a room with just one bed.

Sam never caught on to it, although Dean was always waiting for him to. He also always waited for Sam to kick his ass or punch him, but Sam always rolled with it. So these two giant men would cram onto a small bed together, both bitching about the lack of space, but they’d always fall asleep. Sam would fall asleep first, and if Dean couldn’t go to sleep until his chest was pressed to Sam’s back and one of his arms was slung around Sam’s waist, his mouth and nose buried in Sam’s hair or neck, well, nobody would know except for Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of a tiny fix-it fic.

Dean kept an eye on Sam the entire time he was at Stanford. He didn't tell Dad, because Dad had made it known that he wanted nothing more to do with Sam and didn't even want to hear about him. And as angry as Dean was, too, Sam was still his little brother, and he still loved him. Dad's heart wasn't the only one that was broken by Sam's departure--though really, Dean was inclined to believe that his father didn't give a crap about Sam leaving. And his heart wasn't broken in the same way, anyway--he didn't love Sam the way Dean did.

Dean showed up over fall break during Sam's first semester. He lied to their dad and told him that he found a hunt about 50 miles outside of Palo Alto, and took off. It was an awkward reunion at first, with neither of them knowing what to say or do. Sam offered to introduce Dean to some of his friends, but Dean shrugged the idea off, saying that he wanted to take Sammy out and show him a good time, and then maybe get a motel room. Luckily, Sam's roommate was gone for the break, so they had his dorm room all to themselves.

Too much time had passed since Dean had seen his brother, and he was completely gobsmacked when he showed up at Sam's door. His Sammy was *gorgeous*. He'd always been beautiful in Dean's eyes, but now it felt to Dean like he was looking at his brother through a new pair of eyes. Tanned, long, lean, with that floppy hair that Dean had always teased him about, dimples peeking out when he beamed, bright teeth flashing...Dean had to stop and struggle to regain his composure. He was confident about how he looked but damn. Sam was so much more beautiful than he.

They went to an all-night diner to eat, brought the food back to Sam's dorm, and ate it on the bed while watching the original Star Wars movie (minus the prequels, though Sam protested). At some point, Sam's head fell onto Dean's shoulder and Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head without thinking about it. Everything felt easy, comfortable, in that moment.

The first kiss wasn't a great one. The angle was wrong and their movements were jerky. Dean's teeth scraped Sam's bottom lip harder than he meant to, and Sam's nose smashed into the side of Dean's face more than once. It was apparent that both of them were wound up tightly and needed release, yet neither of them knew how to go about it. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed by any means, but the first time they'd kissed since Sam left. 

But once Sam's tongue slid into his mouth, touched Dean's, and the kisses grew deeper, all of the tension Dean had carried with him melted away. He knew he couldn't bring Sam back, but for the next two nights, at least, Dean could give him comfort, reassurance, and (hopefully, God willing they both had the stamina), the best sex of Sam's life. (and his own, too, but he'd keep that little secret to himself)


	6. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam interrupts Dean's phone sex.

The first time Sam phones Dean and catches him having sex, it’s an accident. Sam’s just gotten settled in his room at Stanford, it’s his very first night away from Dean and Dad apart from the time he broke his arm and had to spend a week in the hospital–but even then, Dean and Dad checked up on him routinely–and Sam’s kind of lonely. Despite the way he left, he still misses his brother, and he needs to hear from him. Needs that comfort that only Dean can provide.

So imagine Sam’s surprise and utter mortification when he dials Dean’s number and his brother picks up, out of his breath, his voice all low and husky and rough like Sam’s heard a thousand times before when Dean’s tried to pick girls up, or when he brought them back to their motel and Sam accidentally walked in. It’s a little different, though–Sam can hear a girl in the background, pleading for Dean to just come back and fuck her already. And when Dean asks, “Sammy?” Sam can hear his voice break, can tell that Dean would rather not have a conversation right now. 

Sam’s so mortified and ashamed of himself that he disconnects the call and throws his phone across the room, not even caring if it breaks or not when it lands.  
He never tells Dean about that phone call, not only because he doesn’t know how to bring it up, but also because it made Sam a little jealous that night, reminded him even more of how alone he was, and how he would never be on the receiving end of that whiskey-rough voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denial is an ugly, exhausting, cruel mistress.

When Sam and Dean first start hooking up, both of them have to be drunk or at least on their way to drunk. It's the only way they can justify what they're doing without feeling like total freaks. Obviously, neither of them get so wasted that they can't do anything, just drunk or tipsy enough to take the edge off and let their feelings go, without their brains getting in the way. Sam is different in that he accepted long ago how he feels about Dean, and that he's already living a fucked up life anyway, so why not let himself have this? But he's nervous, and there is no way he would ever be forward enough to take the bull by the horns.

Dean has to get drunk because he still sees himself as Sam's protector, even though Sam isn't a boy anymore and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. To do that to Sam, in Dean's eyes, would be taking advantage of his little brother, and that's the last thing he wants to do. But God, Sam's so beautiful, and they spend all their time together, sometimes cooped up in close, tight quarters for hours without either of them going anywhere, and it's too damn hard for Dean to resist. He pushed his feelings for Sam down long ago, but he's tired of doing it now. 

So he usually stocks up on liquor (beer won't do the trick, not with how he feels) for himself and Sammy. Dean is a bit better at holding his liquor than Sam is (Sam has NO tolerance) but it still doesn't take much to get him in that place where everything is fuzzy around the edges, lights and sounds are brighter and louder, and his feelings for Sam are magnified.   
It's usually just soft touches, slow, lazy kisses, and gentle biting or sucking. Eventually, that gives way to making out, which quickly becomes Dean's favorite thing to do, and then dry humping. They don't have sex--Dean doesn't think either of them is ready for that yet--but they don't need to. Sometimes Sam sucks Dean off and Dean returns the favor, sometimes they get completely naked and Dean places himself between Sam's thighs, their hips slotting together as they rub against each other, frantically, til Sam is tangling his fingers in Dean's hair and whimpering, and Dean can't deny Sammy this, can't deny him anything. Some nights they come together, both driven mad by years of unresolved sexual tension and pent up emotions that they have never quite been able to put a name to, and some nights they don't.

They come alive together, and if Dean's eyes water up to the point where he can feel tears threatening to spill out, well, he can blame that on the alcohol.


End file.
